


Stray dog

by Microjo



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Multi, No Romance, Puppies, everyone is soft with reader, just cuteness, reader is a softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Traveler!Reader finds a dog





	Stray dog

“What the hell is that?” Grant‘s voice called out upon entering ops. He was staring down at the shaggy dog sitting at your feet, a look of disbelief on his face. You looked up with a shy grin, your hand running through the now bathed dog’s fur. You had seen it running around outside of the large garage for days now, but could never grab it before it ran off. It was terrified, but once you carefully laid food out it slowly came towards you. He was skinnier than he should’ve been, and you were prepared to beg to keep the dog. 

“I’ve been trying to tell her that she can’t have a dog, but she won’t listen,” Carly spoke, a disapproving scowl on her face. You frowned, glancing at her for a moment before staring up at Grant. 

“Oh, come on! I couldn’t just leave him out there. He was starving, and he doesn’t have a home,” you said while ruffling the dogs fur, your voice in a tone as if you were talking to a baby. 

“No, absolutely not,” Grant spoke, his hands waving dismissively. But, as soon as he saw your smile turn into a deep frown, he and Carly shared a glance as they both began to cave. Philip had already given up on trying to help you convince Carly, so when Grant showed up he slipped his headphones on and pretended to be doing something on one of his many computers. You always were the softest of the team, and most of the time no one could ever deny you of what you wanted. Usually, those two were the most stern on you and could sometimes fight you on things, but today was not one of those days. 

“But.. I already scheduled an appointment to take him to the vet and told him he was coming home with me..” 

Carly groaned, and Grant ran a hand over his face before staring down at the dog that almost seemed to be smiling, his tail wagging as your fingers continued to run through his fur. 

“Fine, but we’re not helping you clean up after it. It’s yours, and yours only, got it?” The leader finally said, pointing a stern finger at you. A large grin reappeared on your lips as you nodded, going back to talking to the dog in a baby voice. Carly and Grant couldn’t prevent the soft smiles on their faces as they watched you happily talk to the dog, even though they found it absurd; because he couldn’t talk back, and didn’t understand a word you were saying. Still, seeing you happy made them happy, even if it meant having a mutt run around ops.


End file.
